Jillian
by Max the bish deliverer
Summary: He gave his heart. She'd only die to give hers. He gave his soul. She'd only lose hers...


**Title:** Jillian

**Author:** Max

**Rating:** M

**Fandom:** Yoroiden Samurai Troopers (YST)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the cast or plot. Do own this plot though, love it to bits. Honest…

**Summary:** He gave his heart. She'd only die to give hers. He gave his soul. She'd only lose hers...

**Author's notes:** Full version on livejournal over at merryhellraiser. I'll leave the entries public. _Boggy dear, this one's for you_. ;)

* * *

Lightning split the sky in half, quickly followed by the rumbling thunder as she hurried toward the subway. Mahogany hair flew out of its twisted confines as Nasuti Yagyu juggled her files and textbooks in one arm and her pass-card in another, not even bothering to swipe it.

Because this was her routine: look like a complete klutz barreling through the terminal, not swipe card because attendant could see the stack of books two miles high and just know that it was her and she'd pay later and dearly, and just slide into a spot on the train.

Her routine had only been broken once.

Today would not be one of those days as she maneuvered intricately enough to make any ballet choreographer jealous, instinct honest, before sliding into the last available spot.

The curses and screams of offended passengers were music to her ears as she sighed happily. Served them right for not knowing that she was on her way and stopped for no one. Except for the sweet blue-eyed young man that always seemed to catch her and steady her upright in her hasty battle for breathing space. Green eyes spotted the familiar blue just two people over and waited for blue to look at them as well.

Blue never failed her for the past four month routine of theirs.

His name was Ryo Sanada.

She actually didn't ask him for his name, he just told her one day after he furiously apologized for shoving her into a corner before framing the corner with his body.

That gesture of kindness had brightened her entire day. And face apparently, because after a particular violent jostle from nearby passengers, Ryo had looked up to see her small smile before introducing himself.

The train shuddered harder then normal today, she noted, watching her books threaten to give the nearest unsuspecting rider a hard knock to the head. And a few more afterwards no doubt.

Sure enough, just as she had managed to grab a hold onto something steady, someone backed up into her, sending the top file over... over...

A tanned hand caught the folder and placed itself on the top of the stack before another hand maneuvered it away from her.

Nasuti grinned as she peered around the stack and spotted the tiger blues. "Hey, you."

* * *

Same lightning.

Same thunder.

Except here, it was louder and the wall she was leaning against quivered in the aftermath.

Or maybe that was just her shivering as cool lips latched onto her neck.

God, this man was beyond good, she decided as slender, strong hands massaged her waist before rising, teasing her stomach and chest before sliding up... up...over her shoulders and down her arms, only to reach down and grasp her hands.

She missed her lover's eyes go from violet to red in the split second it took for lightning to strike once more, marking as he sank his fangs into her neck.

He was so good, she panted, pleasure singing in her veins against the painful draw of his mouth.

So good that she felt already dead.

* * *

"Angelic," was normally the word out of any young woman's mouth at the sight of Instructor Yagyu's new assistant, Date Seiji.

He was a blond, black-sweater clad affair whose mere presence often led to a thick crowd around said instructor's office.

A crowd large enough for her not to appreciate it at all. Especially since the crowd seemed to be long legged, beautiful, doe-eyed, olive idiots.

Nasuti shoved three of the girls out of her way with her proceeding stack of books, files, and scrolls, threatening and hollering all the way. She had almost made it to her goal, halfway through the group when the young women erupted into screams and proclamations of love, lust, and one right in her ear of "I'll have your children!"

She was saved!

Hefting up the books higher, she heard a sinuous "will you please let the instructor through?" before anything really happened. She watched as the scrolls were plucked by Seiji from the top of the stack and handed to a black-haired young woman with a request to "set those on the desk please and be gentle, will you?"

The files went next as two young women; ever willing to please the young man quickly deposited the files into the neat stacks on the office's floor.

The books were snatched by another female who looked just as glassy-eyed as the rest of them did.

A quick whiff of lime and sandalwood filled her nose as she felt herself lifted from under the arms, up, up, and over a couple heads, oops, didn't meant to kick you, only to be set to the ground just inside the safety of her office.

She only snapped her eyes away upon the slamming of the door and a paler-then norm Seiji leaning against it.

Rivulets of sweat ran down that beautiful face as he smiled at her before both started laughing.

"One of these days, Date, I'll ask just how you do that 'listen to whatever I say' bit and exploit it," she exclaimed, slightly unnerved as how the, when the heck he got so close? No matter, she poked him in the chest to drive home her point.

Seiji wasted no time grabbing her hand and pressing an open-mouth kiss against the palm.

A challenge.

_I dare you to try that again._

Nasuti stiffened, staring at her hand and subsequently his face as if she was staring at something she couldn't quite place.

Gold eyes locked on hers before blackening to endless night.

Beautiful.

_But so dangerous_, her mind whispered.


End file.
